Naruto UzumakiHarry Potter two worlds collide
by samaelfell
Summary: Um workin on title still but story is bout naruto being sent to harry potter world along with anko and femkyuubi naruto will end up in harry's body. summery sucks but pairings will be naruto/anko,femkyuubi,tonks,hermoine
1. Chapter 1

OK this is first time trying to write anything at all this is an idea I've had for awhile and asked a few people to try but while I'm waiting for someone who can write to write it I'll muck about with my ideas. I will admit to have a lot of ideas that came from other peoples stories if you see one and didn't mention you message me but I do plan to ask people for permission if I plan to use something unique they came up with. Please review give me tips if you can I'll appreciate it (this will probably be the longest AN I ever write.)

Key  
>"Speech"<br>**"****Biiju****"  
><strong>_"naruto" (same applies when he writes or signs since even whispering is hard)  
>"<em>_Jutsu__"_

(**Unknown location)**

In a dark room were the only thing that can be heard is a multitude of medical machines and the deep slow breathing of the room's one occupant. On a table hooked up to the many machines being filled with all kinds of fluids slept a young man with white hair that went to his shoulders and scars and seals crisscrossing his body but the ones that stood out the most are the ones that trace over his skeleton and the angry red puckered scar across his throat. The creaking of a door opening then closing could be heard before an eerie voice says "ku ku ku so it seems my masterpiece is almost ready for me after these three years of tweaking him into the perfect host for me to achieve my goals of immortality." A dark figure can be seen circling the table examining the young man before an explosion can be heard in the distance and the figure hisses like a snake "Looks like I need to prepare my back up plan to escape perhaps I will have time to take him with me..." silence follows as the figure melts into the ground. Soon after the sound of footsteps running outside the room followed by shouting that lasted only for a short time once again the door to the room opens as someone comes close to the table a young woman with purple hair done up into a pineapple like ponytail "Oh kami, is that you naruto? What has that bustard done to you? I'll get you outta hear and kill that snake bastard." Soon after unhooking him from the multitude of tubes naruto's color started to come back and his pulse started to return to normal within twenty minutes his eyes began to flutter and he let out a groan. "_Ugh, I feel like shit, what happened?" _Came the whispery voice from naruto, "you don't remember You've been missing for almost three years we've been tracking you all this time thinking it might have been someone left over from akatsuki till we finally got a lead and it lead me to orochimaru. We can worry about it after we get the snake", Said the purple haired lady.

Finally free from the restraints naruto stands unsteadily from the table wobbling slightly from the changes in his center of gravity. Unsealing a set of clothes consisting of a white kimono top with a pair of loose black pants taped at the bottom from a seal on his waist along with a weapons pouch to strap to his thigh. _"ok anko I'm ready if you are," _he whispered out from his scarred throat_. _Anko grabs my (now in naruto's pov) to steady me as we leave the room at a brisk walk since I still feel alil weak and disoriented from waking from a three year nap though no muscle deterioration had occurred thanks to kyuubi and the experiments if anything had made me stronger (and taller apparently since I'm now a good 5'9 and clothes don't fit quite right) we head down the way that anko says leads to orochimaru's lab according to her informant. We finally reach a door at the end of the barren hall anko had explained that there were only a few rooms on this floor since they were all for the top secret experiments that orochimaru and his assistant kabuto perform. When the door is opened it reveals what appears to be a massive seal array with kabuto and orochimaru in the middle just finishing it. Orochimaru hisses out, "kukuku looks like our guest are right on time kabuto we can begin and take them with us, otherwise it would have been such a waste of our hard work making young naruto the perfect host. I may not have gotten to take his body quite yet but that can wait till we have arrived and obtained a new location." Kabuto just nods before going through a set of hand seals and presses them to the ground and the seal array begins to glow suddenly it feels like the floor disappears and everyone falls into a tunnel like thing but orochimaru and kabuto separate from us. Soon after the fall starts a sharp burning starts in the pit of my stomach slowly becoming more and more painful till I am forced into unconsciousness. Awaking inside my mindscape in front of kyuubi's cage I look around and yell (ya yell who the hell says you need vocal chords in your head huh?) "What the hell are you doing kyuu-chan the seal feels like its tearing me apart out there?" I had recently discovered the kyuubi was in fact a female (recently being relative to the person who was asleep three years maybe not so recent for others) albeit a might bit violent one but she'd calmed down as we'd went since we had made a deal that I'd give her a few concessions in exchange for help training or other things. "**It's not me naru-kun whatever orochimaru did is effecting the seal I think its breaking or removing me somehow. Since your hear I'm assuming the seal is going to remain intact but draw me out but I am unsure," **kyuubi said as she walked forward revealing her in her hanyou form which consisted of her as a 5'5 with long blood red hair down to the cleft above her buttocks, perfectly smooth tanned skin, a red kimono that showed off her figure and D cup breast or in one word a goddess. **"Now rest this is going to be taxing on your body from my youkai constantly flooding your system will cause changes and effect whatever that monster has done to you when you wake up we will work on where this portal is taking us when we wake up good night naru-kun" **kyuubi then sits and holds my head against her and not long after I fall asleep.

(Meanwhile in Hogwarts)

(Uh just imagine the fight with the basilisk up to the point where harry destroys the diary) Harry could feel the basilisk venom from the fang burning its way through his system efficiently shutting everything down as his vision fades he sees what looks like a hole open above him along with a flash of flame followed by a sound that soothed the burning and pushed him to unconsciousness.

(Fox)

Fox arrived in a flash just in time to see the fledglings spark start to fade and a disturbance in the fabric of fate. Knowing that he must keep the fledgling alive but unable to without a way to reignite his spark and the only available way would be to merge it with another's. Making a decision that could either rebuild the world to be better or destroy it for good Fox latches onto one of the two emerging beings from the hole that was forming that was similar to the fledgling enough to mean it was another made from the same fabric (uh this may seem vague but fox is a bird that is immortal so he thinks of things alil differently buuut if you haven't figured out what I meant is that he's saying naruto's soul is pretty much another piece of harry's soul or vice versa they are to versions of the same soul) and wove it into the fledgling making it merge. The souls and minds merged instantly but the bodies would take time when he is safe it would begin. Till then the side of the light must prepare for the new darkness that arrived somewhere else at the same time as these two.

AN. Um ok this is my first attempt at any form of fanfic and is the first attempt at writing anything at all in over a year sooo with your reviews please be alittle forgiving and give advice I know I need it. As long as I get reviews that are not total hate mail I will keep attempting to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Key  
>"Speech"<br>**"****Biiju****"  
><strong>_"naruto"__ (same applies when he writes or signs since even whispering is hard)  
>"<em>_Jutsu__"  
><em>**"animals such as Fox or demons like Kyuubi while in hanyou or human form"**

(Hogwarts, Chamber of Secrets)

A throbbing pain coming from all over is what Naruto awoke mentally groaning as he sat up and looked around quickly noticing everything is blurry reaches up to rub his eyes but finding a pair of glasses in the way 'huh why am I wearing glasses?' Immediately after the thought popped up a rush of images and memories flash through his mind of a boy named harry who wore glasses. When the images finally came to an end with the basilisk incident naruto was more than a little confused why he had the memories of this apparently deceased boy deciding to put it to the back of his mind for now he looks around.

Naruto immediately notices several things, first he was in a cave but not the one that he'd been in when the seal had activated but could definitely pass for the work of Orochimaru, next was that there were three people laying unconscious nearby two of which he recognized as Anko and Kyuubi how the latter was out of the seal he didn't know but figured it had to do with what they'd talked about, the third person shocked him since he recognized her from the boy's memories as the girl he'd died to save. Quickly looking around for the boy but not finding him, no instead he finds a massive 80' snake that the boy had been fighting right next to him. Jumping back he bumped into something and looked down to find the diary and the tooth the boy had stabbed it with in his hand.

Now this really confused naruto as to why he was the one holding the tooth when it had been the boy, sitting and trying to work out what had happened he is shocked from his musings by a voice that appeared to be speaking into his head,"**Judging by the look you have young one you are beginning to realize what has happened, you and the boy you remember are now one and the same. But do not fret for you will still be who you were before he has passed away and in a way to fix what must not come to pass I have melded you with him to allow you both to achieve your destiny."** Beginning to think he had died or gone crazy naruto looks around trying to find were the voice had come from but not finding anything. Hearing a sound similar to flapping wings he jerks around to see a giant red bird sitting on top of a statue nearby looking at him. "_Are you the one who is speaking to me? What do you mean we are one and the same now?"_ Realizing how stupid he must look speaking to a bird he glances around to see if the others have awoke but finding them still asleep he returns his attention to the bird.

"**Yes it is I who speaks, do not worry about your companions I am keeping them asleep while we speak. To answer your questions the boy who's memories you now hold had a destiny similar to your own but by interference from you and your companions arrival along with the evil that brought you your destinies have changed and became one same as your bodies and minds while the fledglings soul has left him. You must find others from this world who you can trust for there are many enemies who hide as friends and friends who hide as enemies, you will need to hide who you are and where you came from, from everyone unless you are sure you can trust them. I will wake your two companions now."** After the phoenix (learned from Harry's memories what it was) finished speaking it flew over to Anko and Kyuubi and brushed its wings across their faces.

Almost immediately after their eyes began to flutter and both sat up groaning as Anko starts complaining, "Stupid fucking snake bastard when I get my hands on him he'd better hope he's dead, ugh feels like I have a hangover minus the memory loss and fun of actually getting drunk beforehand." Deciding to start explain before Anko has a chance to take her bad mood out on someone, "_Anko-Chan Kyuu-chan are you ok? We kind of have a problem whatever Orochimaru did if I'm understanding what I have been told it has taken us to a different reality." _After speaking both Anko's and Kyuubi's heads snap up and look at me before Anko grabs a kunai and snarls out," who the fuck are you and where is Naruto answer or I'll force you to." Feeling more than slightly confused I look towards the phoenix questioningly, it tries to answer for me**, "this is the young one you know as Naruto, it will take time but he will gain back most of how he looked before coming here, it will be easier to show you what has happened so far."**

Saying that it flew over and once again brushed its feathers across their faces causing their eyes to glaze over and Anko's kunai to fall to the ground, this didn't last long as within a few minutes they both blinked and jumped up to tackle Naruto to the floor both girls nuzzling against each side of his face both mumbling about how they are glad he's ok and in Kyuubi's case about how she's so happy to finally be able to be free from the seal and physically see him till Fox decided they needed to hurry up, "Now that all three of you are conscious I can take you two to where you can meet up with the fledgling later but for now we can't let anyone know you're here." As expected they didn't take to kindly to this but Anko understood the reasoning till Kyuubi pointed out, **"****I can stay with him and stay hidden that way Anko-Chan doesn't need to worry and since you said that he is going to start changing towards how he is supposed to look and already has some of his scars and can't speak normally I can stay and place a genjutsu around him to hide the changes from everyone****."** To prove her point she disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a fox kit and a shimmer appeared around naruto as his scars started to fade from view and his kimono and black ninja pants were replaced by the wizards robes (she saw what harry looked like when fox showed her the memories of what happened.)

With the plan more or less decided Fox flew over to anko and landed on her shoulder to leave with her, **"I will insure she isn't found by anyone and has food and water, she's going to stay in the room of the house that the old man is going to send you to. Till you arrive I am going to maintain a barrier on the door to keep people from coming in and have the room expanded with some help to make it more accommodating to the three of you, though I expect you will find a way to leave rather soon. I will be back as soon as I'm done to take you out of here and to the old man."** After finishing his explanation Fox and Anko disappeared in a flash of flames, **"Well that's a dramatic exit, so you going to explain to me what's going on and who the old man is since you're the one who knows all this?" **

So while waiting all the things that were learned from Harry's memories were explained to her such as muggles, wizards, magic and how they don't use chakra, and the people that harry knew and naruto's opinion of them, "well the girl over there's name is Ginny she is the sister of Harry's friend Ron though I don't believe that the friendship goes both ways Ron seems to use Harry along with his mother and Ginny though Ginny seems to be being used by them also, the old man that Fox mentioned is named Dumbledore he is the headmaster of this school and supposed leader of the light sided but seems to believe his own legend that he is infallible and seems to manipulate Harry so we will have to keep an eye on him and keep out from under his thumb. Now we get to the few people that we can trust there was Hermione who is a muggleborn and quite brilliant along with completely loyal to Harry though I don't know if we will have a problem when she finds out what happened I don't think we will because I am still partly harry, there is also their friend Neville who is just as loyal but doesn't have any confidence, other than those two there are pretty much no others that we can completely trust hopefully we can fix that. There is also someone in this world that is pretty much a wizard version of Orochimaru who is after Harry named Voldemort so now we have to monsters we have to deal with." For awhile they just sat there together with Kyuubi in her fox form wrapped around Naruto's neck like a scarf, both thinking about what they are going to do next in this new world.

"**Well I guess all we can do now is adapt and find allies to help us in the coming battles, learn to use these peoples magic. But if any females from this world want to be your mate they must be approved by me and Anko-Chan we got you first, perhaps this Hermione would be a possibility it would be good to have a brilliant witch on our side to help us prepare, it already sounds like she's chosen you.** At this Kyuubi turned and winked at me causing me to flush red and stutter around before a flash announced Fox returning for us, "**Ok young one I have taken her and prepared the room so that she will be comfortable now we must go to the old man, remember to hide who you are he is very perceptive and would be best to not hide the changes to your eyes so you can use the basilisk venom as a excuse for the damage to your vocals."**

At this Naruto was a little confused till he looked down at a puddle of water and saw that his blue-green eyes are now slitted like snake eyes, before he could panic or say anything Fox landed on his shoulder next to where Kyuubi was hiding in his robe and they disappeared in a flash of fire to land in the middle of a room full of panicking people with Ginny next to him.

AN.

Ok well that's the end of chapter two just to point out that yes Naruto and Kyuubi are already together and Anko kind of is the reasoning will be explained later on in flashbacks that explain what all happened in Naruto's past. Instead of being put on a team Naruto was tutored early on by Jiraiya and a few others like Anko. When Naruto's skills are revealed he may seem alil overpowered but I plan to counteract that with the changes caused by the experiments and Kyuubi's youkai. Naruto will have a couple blood lines some from birth some caused by the changes also he only knows what a second year harry knew about magic which is very little making him quite weak in that but that will change plus he has to retrain his body to make it as strong as it was. Hope I don't lose any readers and gain some more. Any questions can be either sent in a review or a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok I'm going to admit I am amazed by the amount of people who have already read my bad writing so I am going to continue if only for those who seem to appreciate it. A warning to all those who know the time line of the Harry potter series I am reeeeally bad at remembering the exact time line I can only remember the key parts and that they happened not the exact order or amount of time sooo please forgive the messed up timeline there will be hardly any time after the fight with the basilisk and the end of the school year in this story. Also this chapter is going to be kind of boring it was more to set up some happening for Naruto's summer mainly now onto the story.

Key  
>"Speech"<br>**"****Biiju****"  
><strong>_"naruto"__ (same applies when he writes or signs since even whispering is hard)  
>"<em>_Jutsu__"  
><em>**"animals such as Fox or demons like Kyuubi while in hanyou or human form"**

_(Hogwarts, Headmasters Office)_

Upon arrival the first things Naruto notices is how loud it is probably due to the rather rotund red headed woman who was screaming when they arrived and was now fussing over the young girl Ginny. This brought him to the second thing he noticed was the large amount of red heads in the room, there were the two previously mentioned Weasley's along with a pair of twins by the names of Fred and George, Naruto put it in the back of his mind to find a way to tell the difference between them along with if he could trust them, there was an older man that would be Arthur Weasley the father and finally a young man who was currently glaring at Naruto's back who must be Harry's supposed friend Ron.

After taking in all the red heads Naruto turned his attention to the remaining people in the room an older woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall, who from Harry's memories was probably able to be trusted after some work getting her to lose her blind faith in the Headmaster. The aforementioned was sitting behind his desk examining who he currently thought of as Harry trying to decide what was off about him that was bothering him at the moment other than the distinct change in the way he carried himself before he went to save Ginny but he put that off as being the result of fighting for his life. Deciding to put it off till later time to think on it and to reaffirm the boy's view of him as a grandfatherly figure who could be trusted he said, "Well done Harry, it appears you have once again showed what a fine young man you are and saved young Ginevera's life, now Arthur if you and the rest of your family could take her to the hospital wing to get taken care of I must speak to Harry about what happened."

Nodding and picking up Ginny the weasleys all filed out of the room but not before Ron threw a jealous glare over his shoulder at Naruto. After the door had closed Dumbledore immediately focused his attention on Naruto and asked for all the details of what happened, having prepared and planned for this Naruto pulled the collar of his shirt down and whispered out, _"may I write it down please talking is hard on me the basilisk cut my throat with its fang and even with Fox's help I barely survived and will most likely never be able to speak any better than this." _At this the old man's eyes widened considerably before reaching in a drawer pulling out some parchment and a quill all while apologizing about what happened. As Naruto wrote down all that happened Dumbledore was panicking, 'what am I going to do now the boy can't speak hardly how is he supposed to fight a dark lord?' shortly after that thought he had another 'ahh maybe I was right with my suspicions and Harry really must die in the coming war but I will still have to teach him to fight so that he can weaken the dark lord and pass as a hero, the only way to do that is to jump start his learning silent casting though… hm I suppose I can pull a few strings with fudge and have them assign someone to train him to protect himself. It will have to be someone I trust and can spare from The Order perhaps this will put young Nymphadora to use and would be easy to pass with fudge as she is barely out of auror training it could pass as a could way for her to gain experience. I could also call in Moody to occasionally assist her from time to time, this will also double as a way to gain his trust even more along with a boost in my support with the public in hearing I am helping teach The Boy Who Lived.'

Having finished writing the happenings down to the best of his ability and allowing Dumbledore to read over it and listening to him apologize for having had to go though that and how he was proud to know he succeeded against all odds then asking if there was anything he could do to make it up to him, Naruto sat in thought for a short time and conferring with Kyuubi through a mental link they had before she was released and had apparently retained afterword they came up with a plan and Naruto wrote it down and passed it to Dumbledore who read aloud what they wished, "You want a book on the uses of basilisk products and to have all the useable parts harvested for your own personal use? May I ask why you wish for all this?" Thinking of another quick answer he wrote it down and passed it over, "ah I see that is a insightful way of looking at it since you are correct there is a law about possession by conquest making the basilisk rightfully yours and would be a waste to let it sit and rot when it's body could be put to use. I suppose if you're sure this is what you wish I will take you to speak with the goblins about harvesting and storing the basilisk parts for you this Friday the day after you have arrived home at the Dursley's. I would take you tomorrow but have planned on talking to some people about having you get some extra training especially now that you have your current handicap if all goes well you will be getting extra training by Monday. If that is all I suspect you would like to go to bed and rest after the day you have had since tomorrow is the last day I suspect you will wish to spend it with miss Hermione now that she has awoken and tell her what all that she has missed. Have a good night Harry and remember to expect me Friday and to watch out for someone coming to see you between then and Monday unless I tell you otherwise."

(AN ok just going to skip the fight between Harry and Draco's dad just place it here but after dobby is free Naruto hires him and sends him to take care of Anko)

After talking to the elf Naruto heads to the Gryffindor dorms while planning on how to turn these events around to work for him since he obviously can't just escape from Harry's relatives now but atleast with this he will get training on how to use this new magic and possibly a new ally through it if he could convert whoever Dumbledore sends with the added bonus of then having a spy in his group. The biggest problem would be finding a way to keep his secret safe with someone hanging round all the time and still hide Anko and Kyuubi. The only option he could think of was whoever it was find out if they could be trusted and force them to make a wizards oath on keeping his secret then he would also be able to have Anko and Kyuubi trained possibly finding a way into including this Hermione into the training.

Arriving at the dorm he makes his way up to the common room and finding a rather attractive young girl lying on the couch with bushy brown hair asleep. Realizing rather quickly (for him) that she must have been waiting for him to come up there Kyuu decided to take this moment to remind him she was there saying, "**It appears I was correct this young one does have feelings for the boy known as Harry therefore they will have passed on to you, what do you plan to do about this, encourage or discourage it?"** Thinking for a minute all Naruto can reply is with, "_I'm not sure yet Harry had feelings for her also and they have passed on to me along with his memories. I suppose we will have to wait till she knows everything before we actually consider it, if she is accepting of it then I suppose we can see if it works if not then it won't matter anyway. Now I'm going to wake her up go back to hiding we can talk some more tomorrow when we are alone." _Walking over to Hermione and leaning down and taking a second to take in her appearance and smell noticing she smelt oddly of books and sugar cookies he nudged her awake and watched her eyes flutter open till she saw him leaning rather close to her and let out an eep of surprise and jerking back till she realized who it was and launched herself at him squeezing him in a bone crushing hug mumbling into his chest about how worried she was that he wouldn't come back. Naruto being unaccustomed to sudden human contact even after being around Anko as much as he had stiffened for a second before pulling her closer and holding her while stroking the back of her head waiting till she calmed down. It didn't take long before Hermione quit crying and her breathing evened out as she fell back asleep leaving Naruto pinned underneath her who decided to not try to get free or risk waking her he just mumbled to Kyuubi a goodnight before getting comfortable and dozing off to the sound of Kyuubi chucking and saying something along the lines of him already having the choice made for him.

AN: ok here's chapter 3 hope it wasn't too boring if it was I hope I can maybe spice it up soon next chapter Naruto is going to explain a lot of things to Hermione on the train ride. Hopefully she will take it well Ron went home with his family so he won't be on the train. Read and review if you liked it till next time everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN well here's the newest chapter hopefully people don't hate it. I Feel like I had something else to say but can't remember as of now.

Key  
>"Speech"<br>**"****Biiju****"  
><strong>_"naruto"__ (same applies when he writes or signs since even whispering is hard)  
>"<em>_Jutsu__"  
><em>**"animals such as Fox or demons like Kyuubi while in hanyou or human form"**

(Hogwarts)

The next morning as Naruto slowly woke up and noticed a weight on his chest he opened his eyes and looked to see a head of bushy brown hair causing the memories of the previous twenty-four hours to rush back. Checking on Kyuubi (will begin to refer to her as Kit from this point on since that's what he will introduce her as to people) he saw she was asleep still, deciding she would probably be asleep for awhile since she'd just been released at least physically from the seal it would have probably drained her so he just laid there as he waited on Hermione to wake up and going over his plans. It was only about thirty minutes later that Hermione started to stir awake looking out the window realizing it was still rather early Naruto looked down to see Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown eyes open, they sat like that looking into each other's eyes only inches apart before Hermione's mind finally caught up with what was happening and she blushed almost resembling a tomato she jumped of him kneeing him in the family jewels at the same time.

Naruto of course reacted like any man would which is curled into the fetal position cradling his now injured manhood. Hermione noticing what happened immediately forgets her embarrassment and rushes over repeatedly apologizing and hugged Naruto who tries to calm her saying, "_it's ok 'mione you didn't mean to, just try not to do it again that really hurts but I'll be fine." _It worked in making her stop apologizing but brought her to another problem which was her questioning him on what was wrong with his voice and that reminded her of wanting to know what happened the previous day, upon deciding to he couldn't lie to her he replied, " _'mione I've got to ask you to please wait till we are on the train to ask your questions I promise I will explain everything then but I can't answer you honestly right now if I answer now I would have to lie, It isn't long till we take the train so please just hold on." _Hermione began nibbling on her lip in thought, something Naruto decided he found very attractive, she nodded her head in acceptance before glaring and saying, "you had better have a good reason for making me wait though or you'll regret it Harry!" Naruto just smiles awkwardly and nods as he begins worrying about how to explain and how she will take it.

Going down to eat breakfast and wait for time to get on the train in a couple more hours, upon entry to the great hall they found they weren't the first students out and about but were the first Gryffindor. Sitting down and eating in silence since it seemed Hermione couldn't talk with all the questions she had but couldn't get the answers to and Kit still sleeping, Naruto (considering referring to him as Harry for the first chunk of the story till everyone finds out bout him) watched as the majority of Gryffindor trickled in groggily as the clock struck ten leaving about an hour for the people who hadn't packed the night before to get packed. Deciding to go get alittle bit of a work out for the next half an hour till the carriages arrived to take everyone to the station he let Hermione know he'd meet her at the carriage and if not he'd find her on the train then went outside and unsealed and activated his weights that were a set of rings that went on his wrist, ankles, shoulders, one around his neck and one around his waist. Realizing as he is he couldn't have them very high at first he set them all to about 20 pounds adding up to about 160 pounds, then activating a set of resistance seals to the first setting to increase his physical speed he began dragging himself through a slow jog around the lake.

Having only made two laps in twenty minutes he decided to head over to where they are to meet the carriages and seeing them already there along with Hermione waiting patiently while reading a book. Taking a retake he saw each of the carriages led by a horse like thing with bat wings and looked almost like a skeleton, taking a moment to make sure he wasn't crazy he just passed it off to some quirk of magic that didn't affect him the same as it did Harry he decided to sneak up on Hermione right when he was directly behind her he leaned down and breathed in her ear, _"hello my 'mione." _This had the intended effect of causing her to stiffen and squeak as her face once again turned bright red, "Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that you jerk now get your butt on the carriage so we can head for the train." She punctuated all of this with a glare but the blush didn't fade even alittle as she tried to act mad but Naruto decided not to point this out as he did as she said. The carriage ride was relatively short with Hermione remaining silent and trying not to look at Naruto and failing spectacularly each time she did it was followed shortly with another blush before she quickly looked away again, Naruto just sat and enjoyed being around her knowing it could quickly come to an end with what he had to tell her.

Getting on the train and finding a empty compartment was relatively easy seeing as the train was empty though the other students would arrive shortly. Helping Hermione store her luggage before sitting down and looking at each other Naruto immediately noticed Hermione's face was turning red and she was nibbling on her bottom lip like she was about to burst causing him to chuckle as he says, _"ok 'mione if you could lock and silence the compartment for me you can ask all your questions." _Getting a questioning look on her face but doing as he said anyway trusting that it was important she plopped down and paused for a second be for letting burst her string of questions, "what happened to your voice Harry, and what happened down in the chamber, how did you beat the basilisk, why did you have to wait till now to answer and where is your luggage?" Sitting and working out an answer he started by telling her what happened in Harry's memories and waited to see what she said, she sat and thought for a minute looking amazed and then it changed to confusion as she asked, "that doesn't explain what happened to your voice and how did you survive the basilisk's bite, did Fox heal you? It doesn't answer my other questions either, What are you hiding from me Harry and why?" At that she looked upset that he didn't trust her, deciding to be honest and just get it out he tells her, "Harry didn't survive the bite 'mione he died. My name is Naruto Uzumaki I come from a world parallel to your own I was brought here by a man who is similar to your Voldemort he had kidnapped me and used me as a experiment a friend of mine came a set me free but when we went to fight him he opened a portal that sucked all of us into it bringing us here." He then went on to explain what Fox had done and he watched as her expression started as amused since she figured he was joking and slowly changed to one of horror as it sunk in that it wasn't a joke she began crying, crying women were always his weakness so he moved over to sit next to her and hugged her against him at first she stiffened before hugging him and crying into his shoulder. Kit chose this to wake up to and figured this was as good a time as any to show herself she crawled out of Naruto's shirt and moved over to Hermione's and nuzzled against her cheek, shocking her she stopped crying for a moment and turned to see the fox looking at her curious she picked Kit up and started petting her asking, "well where did you come from little one, did Harry.. I mean Naruto bring you with him?" this last part was directed at Naruto who just nodded and said, _"yes this is Kit I told you she was one of my two friends who came here with me but Anko is waiting at the Dursley's for me. You can still refer to me as Harry since for the most part I am still he I have his memories and retained his feelings for certain people."_ At the last part he glanced at her but if she noticed she didn't show it other than a slight pink tinge to her cheeks that could have been his imagination and she smiled alittle hearing that in a way Harry hadn't actually died just changed and lived on in someone else but she got a confused look and asked, "wait I thought Kit was a person the way you spoke of her not a fox?" Naruto just smirked at this knowing what was about to happen, **"I am both so don't speak of me as an animal it is rude." **Hearing this Hermione jerked her hands back and looked at Kit as she stood up and hopped of her lap disappearing in a puff of smoke that faded to reveal her human for causing Hermione to gasp as she began thinking of hundreds of more questions. Seeing this and that she had realized that Harry's soul had passed on but he still lived on in a way through Naruto he chuckled and said, "_'mione we have plenty of time to answer your questions but I'd like to thank you for allowing me to trust you as Harry did I hope to live up to your expectations and we will get pay back on the people who caused Harry to be led to his death." _Hermione not knowing what he meant asked her question and all he said was, "_His death wasn't supposed to happen and wouldn't have if he hadn't been led by the nose into having a martyr attitude, he believed he had to save everyone even at the cost of his own life but hadn't been taught to defend himself by the people who led him to see things this way therefore it is on their hands that he lives no more even if they don't know I plan on correcting this. I can't do this alone so I hope to gather help starting with you since you're the only one we can completely trust so far."_

Tearing up at this she smiled and nodded as he continued, "_Dumbledore has decided to get someone to train me but I think it's more so he can have someone to spy on me and to raise his own popularity with the public so I'm hoping to turn this against him by finding a way to bring our trainer to my side and hoped to get it to where you are included along with Kit and Anko. We will have to make a trip to Diagon alley to get them a wand if it works." _Having made plans for what will happen later Hermione asked another question that had bugged her, "you said this man experimented on you right? Well what all did he do to you, you don't look all that much different?" his reply was simple, _"I still don't know what he did to me and the reason I still look like Harry is because of a illusion hiding any changes that have occurred and I will change into the way I looked before coming here which is also means I have to wait till the change is complete to find what all was done to me. I will begin teaching you some of the things about being a ninja if you wish and if you have much ability perhaps you can learn more than basics this summer to keep you safe." _At the mention of learning Hermione immediately began nodding and they began chatting over what they hoped to accomplish in the early parts of summer.

AN ok well I know it looks like Hermione accepted harry's death way to quickly but I plan to have her mourn alittle off and on but as stated earlier she realizes that he still semi lives through Naruto who carries his memories and base feeling and has a similar personality if a bit more energetic. If I get to many complaints about this chapter I will consider coming back and rewriting the chapter since I can't decide if I'm happy with it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

AN ok decided to start referring to Naruto as Harry for the most part till he reveals himself to the world which might be quite a few chapters away or not I haven't really worked it out that far but if I get to many negative reviews I'll come back and change it. I obviously don't own naruto or harry potter im not that good sooo don't sue you'll be disappointed.

Key  
>"Speech"<br>**"****Biiju****"  
><strong>_"naruto"__ (same applies when he writes or signs since even whispering is hard)  
>"<em>_Jutsu__"  
><em>**"animals such as Fox or demons like Kyuubi while in hanyou or human form"**

(Hogwarts Express)

Having went over the plan to get a new ally through the tutor and get Anko and Kit a wand along with possibly having a place built that they could use as a base of operations when they decide to break from Dumbledore's manipulations so they could have somewhere only people they could trust could find. Harry decided to get started on teaching Hermione about the usage of chakra so unsealed a large scroll that he keeps his personal scroll library sealed into (he'd learned early on that being hated as he was it's better to just keep everything of any value sealed away on his body and especially now he was grateful of that fact) he unrolled it and found the place he'd put his set of basic chakra control and theory in and removed it and replaced the larger scroll to where it had been, looking up he found Hermione staring wide eyed at him like he'd did something amazing which confused him till he realized to her sealing would be causing him to chuckle he went ahead and explained how sealing worked and handed her the set of scrolls telling her to get started with those and see if she can find her chakra she of course grabbed them and started reading as fast as possible (AN decided to make the Naruto world use English not Japanese or this would have been waaaay harder or atleast slower).

Not really having anything to do since Hermione was reading and Kit was back in fox form sleeping lazy fox Harry decided to see how his chakra control was and see if he could find any of the changes. Sitting and focusing on molding his chakra he found he had practically no control at all so pulled a leaf off of his robes and began going to the troublesome work of making it stick to his forehead. After over an hour of practice he finally got the leaf to stick so decided to leave it at that till he had more room to use kage bunshin to assist in the training, trying to think of ways to check for changes he started with focusing chakra to the ends of his fingers which oddly caused some pain so he stopped and decided to look into that later and moved on to focusing chakra to his eyes to see if he got a doujutsu finding no immediate pain he increased the chakra till he felt a tingling and suddenly he felt like he could see everything he could see the words on the scroll Hermione was reading and immediately took in everything on it like a sponge he could see two balls of energy inside of her that he assumed were her magic and chakra cores her magic core was significantly larger which he put off to her using it often and her chakra core was in no way small, he continued examining everything around him and the things outside of the compartment till Hermione looked up from her scroll she'd just finished and saw his eyes causing her to gasp in surprise saying, "Harry your eyes what's wrong with them?" not knowing what she meant but assumed she meant they had changed because of the doujutsu he explained what it was and that it was probably an experimental set of eyes Orochimaru made he asked her to describe them, "There's not much to describe they were completely black, at first I thought it was creepy now that I know what it is it looks beautiful like gems. So what is a bloodline, are they common could I have one, do you have any others?" Deactivating the eyes because of the strain it was causing from not being physically use to them he said, _"well atleast now I know something that has changed making me one step closer to knowing everything about my new body, hopefully none of it is too weird. To answer your questions since you have so many bloodlines are special abilities that runs in a family such as the byakugan that the Hyuuga of my old world had, it was an eye that ran in their clan allowing near 360 degree vision and could see chakra points which they used quite well with their fighting style. Yes you could possibly have one but it can take a while to find out depending what type it might be, for example if it were a special chakra type it would be simple to find out but if it's an physical type you might never know. I have three bloodlines I inherited from my mother and father two of which are rather passive and not much different, the one I inherited from my father allows my body to adapt to physical stress quickly and more efficiently than other people such as working out I will gain muscle faster and won't get bulky like others, from my mother I got two one allows near instantaneous healing with the cost of a inhumanly high metabolism and the ability to make chakra chains which I don't know much about since I haven't had the chance to go through my family scrolls. Have you finished the scroll?" _Hermione nodded her head quickly and admitted that finding her chakra core was similar to finding her magic with only a few slight differences explaining why nobody had slipped and found it before on accident or if they had they wouldn't have noticed thinking they had found their magic she then took the leaf he'd been using and began trying the first chakra control exercise. Upon seeing he wasn't going to be needed anytime soon and didn't have anything important to do at the immediate time that he was willing to risk doing on the train he decided to take a nap for awhile still feeling a little tired from the changes occurring almost constantly to his body.

-Several hours later- (can't remember exact time train got to the station sooo just assume this is then heh)

Feeling someone nudging his arm Harry blinked several times as he woke up to find everything around him but could see a blurry shape of a person he grumbles as he reaches up to rub his eyes he finds glasses in his way, he took them off to rub his eyes and blinked them clear again to find that he could see fine without them he smirked glad that his body was changed enough to atleast not need those. Seeing him awake Hermione said, "I woke you up to tell you that we are about half an hour from the station so you might wanna change clothes and I finished all the basic exercises I could so I hoped you could give me some more to work on till I see you next?" At that she gave him the puppy dog look with her bottom lip stuck out in a put and her big brown eyes begging him to say yes, he sighed in defeat and thought for a minute on what he could give her he first unsealed two scrolls one was the tree walking exercise and the other one was blank till he began filling it in with a list of variations of the different exercises that get progressively harder then added in a basic workout to the end and explained to her how she was brilliant and that helped give her a large reserve but to keep it growing it would require a physical work out to go with it she didn't take this well but said she'd do her best for the sake of learning more. He then pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to her telling her to try to channel chakra to it, clearly having questions as to why she gave him an funny look but figured she'd get her answer when she did it she scrunched her nose up and bit her lip in concentration (which in turn killed Harry's concentration as his mind went blank out the cute look) after a second the paper started to react to the chakra one half exploded into dust and the other crumpled into itself with little sparks both of which surprised harry at the strong affinities but neither as much as when the edge of the crumpled part turned metallic and all the dust got sucked to it.

He just sat there and gaped at Hermione as she looked curiously at it and then looked to him for a minute before getting aggravated and said, " Well are you just going to sit and stair or are you going to explain what happened?" this snapped him out of his daze and he quickly unsealed a few more scrolls one had basic earth exercises the other for lightning and then unsealed a small metal ball and handed them to her before saying, _"That paper is called chakra paper it is highly reactive to chakra and is used to test your affinity for what element and I guess we found out if you have a bloodline, your affinity was to earth and lightning and surprisingly strong affinities plus it appears you have a bloodline to some kind of magnetic mix, those two scrolls are the basic exercises to begin working on developing your affinity it can take awhile though so don't get frustrated since I've never heard of the bloodline I added the ball to see if you can think of a exercise to work with after the other two I'm sure a brilliant young woman such as yourself can think of a few exercises adapted from the others. Well I'll be right back I'm gonna change clothes you should do the same unless you'd rather wait till I'm back to watch or I could stay?" _He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her with a little smirk as her cheeks flushed and she started spluttering trying to find something to say he just laughed as he got up and left the compartment and headed to the bathroom and unsealed a spare set of clothes like he used to wear but more civilian consisting of a black long sleeved shirt with a high collar to cover his scars that he was more than alittle self-conscious of, along with a pair of dark cargo pants with a lot of pockets and pouches that could be used by either civilians or ninjas and not look out of place but kept the pair of sneakers harry wore since he hadn't had any spare shoes in his many seals something he meant to correct now the he saw the error. He dropped the illusion and looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was now his original height (after experiments) at 5'11 and his hair was now a dark grey which didn't look all that bad surprisingly and was longer than he used to keep it and more like Harry's than his but alittle more spiky he had faint lines on his cheek but not as dark as they used to be his muscles were defined but not like they used to be but his eyes really stood out instead of being a blue green blend it had kind of a swirl going out from his pupil kind of like a fuuin shurikan but thinner and more arms maybe like a spiral galaxy each arm either blue or green, the rest of his facial features were a mix of his and Harry's. Deciding he was rather happy with the way he looked he reapplied the illusion that makes him look like harry but slightly more like himself and without changing the eyes in hope he could slowly remove the illusion altogether. He returned to his compartment just in time to see Hermione pull up her skirt and pull down her tee giving him a flash of black panties and and tanned flat stomach, doing his best to keep his blush down and to look like he hadn't seen anything he closed compartment door and sat down but suspected Hermione knew he'd seen alittle from the light blush on her cheeks.

Hermione had been more than alittle shocked by his eyes and had blushed rather deeply while trying not to stare at him as they waited for them to arrive. It wasn't long after that that the train reached the station and the both hurriedly climbed off and headed for the portal shortly upon the exit they looked for Hermione's parents, she pointed them out and Harry saw and slim woman with long curly hair like Hermione's but less bush but he assumed hers would look like that in time but other than that she looked like an older Hermione and was rather buxom he could definitely see that Hermione would remain gorgeous for long into her life especially with their slowed aging as magic folk, next to her mother Emma Granger was a tall rather fit man who must have been her father Dan Granger who she said was in the military at some point.

As they neared her parents they noticed her and both smiled until Dan saw Harry walking rather close to her and sent him a glare Emma's reaction was much more pleasant as her smile grew wider and she looked back at Hermione. Hermione ran up to hug them both with Harry following farther behind as Hermione excitedly said, "mum dad this is harry the boy I told you about I was hoping he could either come over for part of the summer or I could go visit him if things work out, him and a couple of his friends have some stuff they wanted to teach me and I'm going to tutor them in magic the best part is that the things he's teaching me I can practice at home." At the last part she was beaming in joy but missed the look of utter hatred and promising of pain that her father was sending Harry while her mom adopted a grin that reminded Harry of the pervy grin that Jiraiya always got which made him replay what Hermione said in his head and realized what they were thinking he paled not because he was against it but because he didn't wanna be hated for a misunderstanding so he started trying to explain, "I-its n-n-not what you think I'm just going to teach her a form of self-defense she can show you at her home as long as you're the only ones who see it because it's similar to magic."

Emma looked alittle disappointed which surprised him but Dan clearly didn't believe him and continued to glare reminding Harry of the looks that he got back in Konoha causing him to send back a glare of his own. As a side effect allowed Dan to get a look at his eyes causing him to gasp and step back and Emma interested in seeing what caused him to react that way she looked at Harry's eyes causing a similar reaction but also causing a blush to come to her cheeks as she said, "what strange and gorgeous eyes but I though you said he had green eyes pumpkin? But I definitely approve so far." Hermione looked sad for a second before saying, "they were blue before but I'll explain at home." Noticing his uncle nearby Harry said his good bye to them and shook Dan's hand who squeezed harder than necessary which Harry returned with his own bone crushing hand shake and smirked alittle at the wince of pain and then the mild look of respect that followed before giving Hermione a hug surprising her and causing a bright blush before rushing off to meet his relatives.

The ride back to their house was quiet and tense as he watched his uncles face change colors as he grew angrier the longer he was near Harry, deciding to try and cut down the amount of time he had to spend around these people he said, _"Uncle Vernon I know you don't like me and I would like to spare you from being around me more than you have to so I would like to make a deal with you, I will not leave my room except to do work in the yard once a week till I leave and I will not eat your food in exchange I will not do yard work and you will not bother me while I am in my room and will try to ignore any friends who visit me since I might have a friend over to study with. This seems fair to me since I still do your yard and don't bother you or eat your food and you won't hear a thing from me all you have to do is pretend I don't exist and not say anything to my friends if they come by deal?"_ The walrus just sat there for a minute and his face grew even more red till he saw the benefits outweighed the drawbacks of not having anyone to cook or clean he decided to nod hoping the little freak starved. Satisfied with this Harry just sat back and waited to get to the house where he hopped out and went inside and hurried up to his room only slowing to say he'd come down each Friday to do any yard work they had. He hurried to the door and opened the door to his room opened the door and heard his jaw hit the floor as he saw the rather large suite that was on the other side of the door along with an partly nude Anko sleeping in the sunlight from the window. He picked Kit up from her hiding place in one of the larger pockets in his pants and laid her on a couch cushion and snuck up to Anko and leaned over and licked up the side of her neck to her ear were he bit down hard enough to wake her up and make her moan lightly he said, _"good morning luv hope you haven't been to awfully bored while waiting for us I'd have some more fun with you except we need to plan out what to do tomorrow and I need to do alittle training so you can go back to sleep I just wanted to say hi." _He gave her a quick peck on the lips as she pouted before rolling over and promptly falling back to sleep, he still found it funny that they could flirt shamelessly and act rather provocative but when it came to actual intimacy they both were rather shy not really doing anything more than chaste kisses but they both had their reasons, Anko because of her bad experiences with men and Harry/Naruto because neither were very good with physical interaction or used to people even looking at him as more than a freak or a monster so they were both trying to help the other with their psychological problems. Harry decided to get started on his physical training and knocked both his seals up since his body naturally adapted super fast and his body was already getting stronger from the changes he had to knock the resistance seals up to the sixth level before it felt like moving through wet cement and had to make his weights each weigh about 150 pounds before it made him strain still nowhere near the his old limits but closer he began going through the hardest workout routine he could think of for a couple hours then worked on his chakra control. By the time he was done he was starving since apparently his metabolism was getting to be more like it used to be he looked around and found a tray of food on the table next to the couch which he practically inhaled and unsealed a large bag that he reached into and grabbed two specially made food bars containing monstrous amounts of calories, vitamins, and minerals made just for him that he quickly ate before standing up and finding a bedroom and bathroom to take a shower in and got dressed in another long shirt and boxers before passing out on the bed with his many plans running through his head.

AN/ ok well if I missed anything I'm sorry I'll try to fix it but this chapter took me awhile to get out and just as a warning my chapters will be posted erratically but I'll try not to take too long hope you like it review if you have a complaint ummm I don't know what to add at the moment


	6. Chapter 6

(Grangers residence)

Waking up slowly at the ungodly hour of about 7 AM after a night worrying about what to tell her parents since they'd agreed to wait till the next day to talk about her year so to keep her mind off of it till they woke up which would probably not be till 9 or 10 AM she decided to start doing the exercises Harry had given her starting with chakra then the physical part she got dressed in a tank top and a pair of tight sweats and headed outside with the scrolls he'd gave her. After rereading the next exercise she went up to a tree hoping it worked or she'd look awfully foolish luckily no one was awake to see if she did. Taking a deep breath before walking quickly toward the tree focusing chakra at her feet like the scroll said before placing her foot on the tree and began attempting to walk up the tree and surprisingly her feet didn't slip but she continued on without opening her eyes afraid that if she did she'd fall. While her feet did remain stuck to the tree as she worked her way up it didn't help her stomach muscles from protesting at the strain of keeping herself from falling backward.

Opening her eyes to see how high she'd made it she saw that she'd made it past half way up the tree she started getting nervous at being so high she started to slide down the tree before she regained her concentration and began walking backwards till she reached the ground. Having did well enough at that to know she could do it again if needed but that without more physical fitness it would do her little good she understood more reasons why Harry added the work out in the scrolls she decided to give it a try, opening up the scroll and reading through what he wrote down she immediately knew there was no way she'd be able to do that anytime soon she decided to just do as much of each exercise he put down she got to work.

An hour and a half later found Hermione laying in the grass panting and drenched in sweat from the hardest exercise she'd ever did which was only a little over half what Harry had put down. She groaned as she got up and turned to head inside but found her mother standing in the door watching her with an odd look as she headed inside she smiled at her mom and sat at the table while her mom went into the kitchen and came back with her father and a couple plates with toast and cups of tea. She decided to get it started and went through the explanation of the years happenings before pausing at the part of what happened to Harry she began crying as the feelings of what had happened came back in full force and finished telling them everything she knew so far, no one said anything but her mum came and held her as she cried it out trying to comfort her.

This only lasted for a short time before she calmed down enough to speak again they asked a few questions about what happened throughout the year she told them what little she knew about the new harry. Getting excited again at the thought of showing them something new like magic even if it wasn't actual magic it was close so she took them outside telling them she wanted to show them what she'd learned from Harry so far, walking up to the tree she glanced behind her to see their confused looks she grinned and began walking up the tree up about 10 feet and turned around and laughed at their shocked expressions as she came back down. She explained all that happened on the train ride and what all she had been told she'd learn and how that's why she would be doing a lot of exercises from now on.

Emma Granger of course was worried about why she was doing this and said, "honey I'm glad you decided to do exercise and learn these things such as self defense because I believe all young women should know how to protect themselves, but are you learning this for yourself or for him? Are you sure he even can teach you all these things other than the energy stuff maybe your father would be better to teach you how to fight? Will you atleast let your father make sure he knows how to defend himself before teaching you?"

Hermione immediately wanted to argue that of course she believed everything Harry said even if it wasn't the same Harry she fell in love with when he saved her from the troll she believed this boy was fundamentally the same and would have been the same if he'd lived Harry's life. Then she realized her parents didn't see him the same she did even if it was the old Harry they'd have asked because they worried for her so to answer she said, "Mum I trust Harry with my life I'm learning the things he wants to teach simply because I want to learn, the physical exercise I'm doing is so I CAN learn this chakra requires a strong body and mind unlike magic and things like walking up a tree is hard without the muscle to hold yourself up. If he will agree to it daddy can test him to see how good he is though I believe you may regret it and may ask him to help teach you to."

Her father clearly didn't believe a boy could beat him in hand to hand combat since that was a specialty of his in the military until he remembered the boy's bone crushing hand shake that made him feel like his bones were made of twigs made him alittle unsure and reminded him that his daughter said he had an illusion hiding the way he really looked now and she didn't know the full extent of his changes other than the bloodline things that allowed him to be stronger with less bulky muscle. There was also the fact the boy moved in the same way a battle hardened war veteran would gracefully and with a look that said he'd seen things that made him fear very little, yes Dan Granger was definitely nervous about the possibility he had been wrong.

(Number 12 Privet Drive)

Waking up the next morning about 9 AM and finding himself sandwiched between two warm bodies and a severe morning woody Harry opened his eyes to see in front of him was Kit in her human form with her back pressed against him meaning his erection was pressed against her butt causing all kinds of pleasurable tingles to go up his spine, combined with Anko's breast pressed up against his back he needed a veeery cold shower soon. After carefully slipping out from between the two who then snuggled up together he went to do his morning workout and to take a shower, after he was done he walked into the kitchen area to find Dobby the house elf working on setting food onto the table Harry smiled and thanked the elf and woke the girls telling them it was time for breakfast since he was expecting Dumbledore in an hour. They all quickly ate and Harry ate another two food bars as Kit filled Anko in on all that happened the other day and how they had to refer to Naruto as Harry from now on they decided that Kit would assume her fox form and Anko would transform into a collar to go over his shirt collar so they could come with him to the wizard bank.

At exactly noon they looked out the window to see Dumbledore crossing the street from a nearby house heading over Anko and Kit quickly assumed their places and Harry headed down stairs to meet him at the door. "Ah Harry my boy it's good to see your ready though that is an interesting change in your usual outfit, let us step inside so I can apparate us away without any muggles seeing us shall we now just hold onto my arm this will be a bit uncomfortable." Grabbing his arm after closing the door he suddenly felt like he was being pulled through a hose and unable to breath before suddenly appearing in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore quickly opened the gateway and hurried Harry along to Gringotts where he began conversing with a goblin for a minute before coming back and telling Harry to follow the goblin that he'd be waiting for him there an idea immediately came to his mind and he said, "_It's okay professor I was hoping to do a little shopping after this to get robes and books and supplies to study over the summer you don't have to wait I could just floo to miss Figgs house from the Leaky Cauldron if that's ok I'll make sure to be careful." _Dumbledore gave it some thought before finally agreeing to it reluctantly as long as Harry agreed to take as little time as possible before heading back.

Following the goblin Dumbledore had indicated led him through a maze of corridors before arriving at a mahogany door with a plague saying 'Director of Gringotts Ragnarok the Bloodthirsty' the name was rather intimidating. The goblin knocked on the door and was followed by a booming 'enter' from inside the goblin indicated for him to go in so he opened the door and walked in followed by a boom as the door slammed shut behind him he scanned the room and saw on the walls there were all kinds of armor and weapons that looked battle ready and behind the desk in the middle of the room was a large goblin who looked more than capable of wielding any of the weapons in the room. Deciding politeness would be the way to go with such a intimidating and obviously influential being Harry bowed and said, "_Greeting Director Ragnarok I am pleased you could take the time to see me and am thankful for the opportunity to do business with you."_

Ragnarok was startled at the mage-ling who show politeness to the goblin kind, amused at the prospect of possibly finding a new side in the coming war and hopefully a future alliance that would bring the goblins much prosperity and freedom he began planning and said out loud, "Greetings Lord Potter it is a pleasure to do business with you and the reason you are here instead of with one of the workers is for the unique job you have brought us along with some other possible business we could take care of while you are here, we have been told you required our help in harvesting a basilisk a very rare creature indeed and even more rare to find one of the size you mentioned and we are more than happy to harvest it for you and as payment for our work we would normally ask a certain amount of gold but in this case we will do it for the meat of the basilisk. See we goblins our connoisseurs of rare meats and will pay a hefty price for it basilisk is exceptionally delectable and would fetch a fortune for one as big as you have. We will harvest the entire body for you and take our fees out of the meat the extra meat will be weighed and we can negotiate a price afterward is this acceptable?"

To say Harry was shocked was putting it lightly he had expected to have to pay to get the creature harvested and then pay even more to have it manufactured into anything useful but here he was being told he could even profit from the deal so predictably he nodded immediately. Ragnarok grinned and told an assistant who had came in shortly before to get a crew together and take them to Hogwarts to begin harvesting, which surprised Harry even more at the quick reaction to business but put it down to them being serious about their jobs.

Ragnarok turned his attention back to Harry and grinned as he spoke, "now Lord Potter that we have completed that bit of business I would like to speak to you about your family matters, see I was instructed by your parents that if you were to come to me after the age of twelve and found that you had been raised by your mother's sister and was under the guardianship of Albus Dumbledore I was to offer you a chance to become emancipated. This would give you access to your families main vault and take you out of your aunt and uncle's care but that would require a home of your own but that is a small problem that we can rectify quickly if you wish. The title of Lord Potter comes with the requirement of being married by the age of 15 and the first child to be borne by the age of 17 unlike most pureblood families the Potters had no requirement of pureblood marriage if you cannot find a magical wife by the age of 17 or she is sterile you will lose all rights to the title and the vaults will be given to the Ministry for distribution to those with claims to it, I would not recommend letting that happen."

Harry was a little dazed from all of the information but understood enough to nod and say he would like the emancipation and being allowed to use magic outside of school. Ragnorok smirked and pulled out sever sheets of paper and slid them across with a quill and ink saying, "good sign these and within 5 hours you will be off Ministry sensors, no one will know about the change for we have taken precautions to ensure these make their way through the system with no objections. Also you about your home if the size of the snake is as large as you estimated we will have more than enough to build you a moderate sized manor with the strongest wards possible to your specifications I have already sent a message to the architect who should be arriving shortly and will take your description of what you would like. Goblins work fast so it should only take at most three weeks until then you will have to find your own place to stay or remain at your relatives'."

Just as Harry had finished signing all the papers they suddenly flashed and disappeared and a knock sounded at the door as a older goblin hobbled in followed by a younger one holding a scroll of parchment presumably to take notes for the elder goblin. Ragnarok greeted the older goblin saying, "Ah elder architect it is good to see you your right on time this is the new Lord Potter who we are going to build his new home hopefully to his satisfaction." Ragnarok smirked while the architect just snorted like it was a joke that anyone would be dissatisfied with his work before turning to Harry and began rambling off all kinds of options most of which Harry had no hope of understanding.

A few minutes later let Harry know this goblin knew his stuff even if he himself did not so interrupted saying, "_I'm sorry to interrupt Master Architect but I really have no idea what to do with all the options you are giving me so I think it would be best if I just told you approximately what I would like in the home and let you do what you do best with everything else if you have any ideas you would like to play with and add into it I would be more than happy to hear your suggestions." _All of the goblins looked surprised hearing a wizard willingly trusting a goblins judgment before the elder and Ragnorok looked to each other and grinned and the elder turned back to signify for Harry to tell them what he wants.

Thinking for a couple of minutes he said, "_well I plan to use the house for a lot of training so it will need a lot of open land along with a room with equipment and perhaps a target range, I would like it to have three underground floors the first two I would like to be the libraries that will be connected and the very bottom floor I want to be a set of three bedroom suites and a personal study this will probably be my part of the house, I would like to have about 12 bedrooms in the upper floors along with a lab and other such rooms for work. I would like the majority of the house to be made in a muggle style with a pool, I want the doors to be made of a heavy strong wood with thick steel plates through the center, I want all the windows to be strengthened along with steel shutters that will slide down over them also strengthened, I want a room dedicated as an armory for all sorts of weaponry and protective gear and for the entire house to be warded and possibly a forge it's a bit of a hobby of mine to make my own weapons and some gear." _

Once again Harry had surprised the goblins who were workers of metal by nature that a human wizard would wish to create weaponry was unheard of they would definitely have to keep their eyes on this one. The Architect nodded as his assistant finished writing he said he had nothing to add at this time and said he'd work on an outline of the house and would send it by owl when it was finished before leaving. Ragnarok sat and watched Harry for a minute before saying, "I have one last message from your parents that you will likely find interesting but first I'm curious about your interest in weapon making are you're a swordsman?"

Harry laughed and said_," well I wasn't always interested in it but I had a friend who's family did it and it was emptying my wallet always having to buy more weapons so I decided to make my own to save money and now I just like doing it because it's cheap and I can make my own custom weaponry, as to am I a swordsman why yes I am I currently I am carrying two swords, one I won in battle the other I made myself if you'd like to see them I can show you?"_

Having peaked Ragnarok's interest he nodded trying to see were the swords were stashed. Harry pulled his sleeves up and activated a seal on the inside of both arms unsealing to swords one was monstrous cleaver of a sword the other was a long curving sword that was some cross between a dagger and a katana with a slight reddish black tinge to it almost like old blood, through this all that showed the Director was shocked was a slight widening of his eyes before Harry laid them on his desk to let the goblin look them over. First he looked over Zabuza's old sword and admitted to being impressed that it was a really well made blade that was even more impressive because of the seals that Harry had explained had a number of effects such as allowing it to reform from the users chakra or blood, he then looked over the blade that Harry made and was shocked that it was made as good as any goblin made and if it had the goblin's enchantments it would be far better than any goblin's weapons it took some thinking on if he should offer it since goblins are not known for offering help to anyone especially wizards.

Deciding that this would be a good way to start a partnership between the two he asked Harry if he'd like to have the goblins enchant the weapons like they enchanted their own, Harry didn't know what that exactly meant but accepted getting the feeling that this wasn't something they did often so Ragnorok pushed a notch in the wood and soon after another goblin walked in and he said something to it in their own language the goblin looked shocked for a moment and looked at Harry before nodding and taking the swords and leaving presumably to have them worked on. Ragnorok gave Harry a calculating look as the swords were taken and said, "as a true swordsman you must be quite uncomfortable being unarmed in the middle of a underground system without knowing the way out even being a wizard you are only in school so you won't know many offensive spells to protect yourself so would you say you feel uncomfortable?"

Harry just smirked after hearing that before taking out his wand and tossed it on the desk before rolling up both sleeves and said, "_I may not have my swords but I have no need of a wand because I am never truly unarmed there are twenty five seals on each arm every one contains some form of weapon all of which I am highly proficient in using even in the middle of your land I am unworried it is unlikely I would be killed before I could escape and even if I was to die I would take many with me if not all the goblins in over a mile around without using that wand once_." For the first time in a long time The Director of Gringotts was openly shocked and for the first time in his life felt fear of a human not because of the fact that he said he could kill every goblin within a mile and thought he'd survive it but because the way he said it he believed it was true and Ragnorok believed he was right.

Harry was surprised and alittle frightened when Ragnorok started laughing but figured it was just a goblin thing and waited till he caught his breath and started speaking, "you are definitely a dangerous one we of the goblin nation will have to be sure to remain on your side, now that I have satisfied some of my curiosity I must tell you what your parents asked me to, see they assumed there was a possibility of them being betrayed so had allowed me to know who it was if they were, which they were, but the word of a goblin means nothing to wizards that is why I have waited for you to come before me so I can tell you that the man in Azkaban is not the one who betrayed them the one who did it is a rodent of a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew, I suppose I should say WAS in Azkaban since one Sirius Black recently escaped from his wrongful imprisonment I suspect it is because he was waiting to hear you had entered Hogwarts so he'd know where to find you, the thing you need to know most of all is that Albus Dumbledore knew of all this as he is the one who cast the charm I am here to warn you he is not to be trusted."

Harry was rather surprised to find he had a godfather but far less so to hear it was Dumbledore's fault he was in prison, it made him firmly on the list of people that were not friends, riiiight next to Voldemort and Orochimaru. Ragnarok said they were done and asked if there were any last things Harry need he could only think of one thing and unsealed gama-chan and asked if there was any way to link it to his vault so that he could shop without always having to visit his vault, Ragnarok nodded and took the wallet and took the vault key from Harry after asking for it he then said some things in the goblin language causing a glow from first the key and then the frog wallet who then appeared to inflate handing back both Harry found it was rather heavy and full of coins he grinned and thanked the goblin before bowing and walking out the door to follow another goblin to the entrance hall and picking up his swords along the way.

Harry didn't want to be recognized so looking around he didn't see or sense anyone watching him so he dropped his illusion and headed quickly to the bookstore where he promptly bought every book he thought would be useful which included almost all the Defense, Charms, Warding, Runes, Magical armors, Potions, and a few other miscellaneous books that were shrank and put in boxes and shrank again till they all fit in a pocket.

He then headed for the wand shop that he entered looked around and upon not seeing anyone had Anko and Kit turn back to human. Both stretched upon standing and glared at Harry for spending so long were they had to hide he apologized rapidly as he examined both beauties. Anko who was a year older than Naruto making her 17 was a rather interesting woman even now after they'd broke her of the trench coats and fishnets, she now chose to wear long tight black pants with boots and a short purple shirt that revealed alittle of her stomach and showed off her large D-cup breast with shoulder length purple hair she always kept in a pony tail and all of which accentuated her deadly sexiness. Then he had Kit who didn't really have an age since she could change how she looked but at the time looked somewhere between 14 and 15 with long red hair draped over one shoulder her eyes a dark red with a cat slit full red lips pale skin and currently wore a tight red long sleeve shirt that showed of her skinny toned upper body and full C-cup breast (they changed depending on how she wanted them or what age she appeared at the time) and tight black pants the same as Anko ending with the same healed black leather boots all in all he had one hot vixen and a sexy snake.

Interrupted in his gawking by a cough as Ollivander came out from the back of his store and came up to them saying, "sorry sorry for the wait I'm not used to getting very many customers in the summer only people coming in for custom orders so I assume that's what you folks are here for correct? Ahh young mister Potter I see you have changed quite a lot… Hm yes more than just in appearance probably another reason you're here I assume your wand hasn't been working correctly if at all well lets get to work."

Harry was more than alittle surprised at how quickly the old man went through all those thoughts and recognized him at the same time but went ahead and answered, "_Yes sir I have change so I will be needing a replacement but we were all hoping for custom please. I was hoping for something a bit sturdier than a average wand perhaps a staff? My two friends here are Anko and Kit they were hoping for something such as a glove or bracer to be worn on the hand or arm if at all possible but if not a staff will work for them to it would also be nice if it was able to become a wand so we can keep up appearances." _During all of this Ollivander had been taking various measurements and currently the tape measure was sitting beneath Anko's nose and she looked rather angry with her hand twitching toward her pocket where she usually kept her favorite knife if Harry hadn't thought ahead and made her leave all weapons at home.

At hearing what they wanted the tape measure dropped to the ground as Ollivander looked at them in a mild case of shock before grinning like a mad man a running off to the back of his shop where various banging noises could be heard followed by a loud crash and Ollivander came running back with a large bundle in his arms bleeding rather heavily from a cut on his cheek and hurriedly said, "I never thought I'd see the day someone would come take these off of my hands they were made by my father's father in the hope that someone would use them to fight darkness and whatnot but after making them he found that no matter how long he waited most people wanted wands and those who would take them were not powerful enough for them to even react he had began to think it was a foolish idea that they would take far too much power to wield yet here you are three young people with plenty of potential and more than capable of wielding them ASKING for them!" at the end he was practically yelling as he unrolled the bundle and laying inside it was a long staff mad of black would with white markings running all along its twisted shaft it practically pulsed with power (hehehe get your minds outta the gutter mine is in it enough for all of you that was completely unintentional but after I wrote it I couldn't think of another way that wouldn't still sound bad) next to it lay two pairs of gloves with small plates of wood sown together all through them one set had pure white wood with pure white clothe the other was the exact opposite and looked like leather instead of cloth.

"The staff is made out of black oak with a core of a night phoenix's tail feathers both of which were thought to be the only ones like them, the white gloves are made of unicorn hair and a wood nymph who had became one with an oak gave the wood, the black gloves are made out of basilisk skin and a yew grown on Azkaban before the dementors came that is also what killed it and it was infected by them turning it black. All three are unique and will probably never be more like them made and heeere is the last two things that was made by their creator a pendant with a dragon's eye as the stone surrounded by what is said to be wood from the tree of knowledge and threaded with a water nymphs hair, and a fingerless glove made from a changelings hair and the wood from a chaos tree, both seem to stand out to me simply because they don't really fit in with the other three but I believe there is someone out there to use them so I am entrusting them to you, you seem to attract unique individuals don't let me down Mr. Potter." At that he pushed them out with the now rewrapped bundle and a note hastily written without so much as letting them thank or pay him or ask any questions or even test them.

Dazed from the odd experience they all headed to the Leaky Cauldron and took the floo to Mrs. Figgs house that they found empty (they later realized how lucky they were that she wasn't there to see the three of them and that there was no guards at Harry's house because of the fact that Dumbledore was arranging for a permanent guard slash tutor) they all made it to Harry's door before taking the time to hide Kit and Anko before going inside and sneaking past the Dursleys. Going inside his room if it could be called that now they all went their separate ways, Harry to put away all the things they had gotten and to get Dobby to fix them some food, Anko and Kit both quickly went to their separate bathrooms to relieve themselves and bathe after spending so much time hidden. The rest of the evening was spent quietly with Kit reading while Harry and Anko trained before eating and finally passing out all together in bed with Harry's last thought being how it was nice they ignored their own beds to use his.

AN Ok longest chapter yet I think hopefully likeable I will admit that while I did put in an effort to shorten the chapters for those who are bothered by it (you will notice a few shorter was as proof) I admit to failing miserably I managed to shorten some but accidentally made up for it in others soooo sorry. Umm I meant to have some action to perk it up for all of you who are probably getting tired of the informative part but didn't get to it but I promise to have some in the next chapter even if I have to push it to the 10k word mark it will be between Harry and Dan and now that I'm thinking on it I might have a spar between either Harry and Anko or Harry and Tonks probably both to show off some of his abilities with chakra and maybe put his bloodlines to use.


End file.
